The Fifth Crest
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Trey has often wondered what it would be like to have a sister. Having a girl in the house would be a nice change to what Quattro and Vetrix usually showed off. It's been a dream of his for a while. But this dream is about to become a nightmare for Trey.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Family Member

"Trey! We're going!" Vetrix called from the front door. Trey turned and smiled.

"Okay, see you later!" He listened as the door locked shut and the dish in his hand began squeaking. Trey looked down at it. He could see his reflection on the white plate in his hands. The pinkette smiled at his work and placed the dish on the counter. He stared one last time before heading upstairs to his room.

Trey sat on his bed, staring out the window and out into the woods. He smiled upon seeing the scenery. It reminded him of the very few good memories he had. Vetrix, Quattro and Quinton were all out doing something, so Trey was left alone. He continued to stare outside. Alone in his own little world was only entertaining to a point. It got old pretty quickly.

"Oh. I wish that for once in my life, I had someone else to do things with." Trey sighed again and slumped on the bed before walking down the stairs, thinking blindly doing so. The pinkette walked outside and smiled. Fresh air was exactly what he needed right now. It was one of the few things that could make him happy nowadays. Trey walked into the forest. Butterflies passed over his head. A few birds did the same. Trey smiled again. If the animals were happy, so was he.

One bird landed on a log nearby. A small, yellow one with orange wings. Trey noticed and sat down on another log, directly across from the bird. A small tweet erupted from its beak. Trey smiled as it flew to the ground and began hopping toward him. The yellow bird jumped on Trey's finger and tweeted again. It did the same a few more times before flying away. The pink-haired teen stayed on the log and stared around.

A branch broke in the distance. Trey whirled around in alarm. A figure was now standing in front of him. A shudder went through the pinkette's body before he spoke to himself.

"Huh? What's that?" Trey stared at the figure in front of him. He couldn't tell what the heck was there, but knew all too well that it was injured, whatever it was, especially when it tumbled to the ground. Trey instantly got up to see who or what it was. What he saw frightened him greatly.

A girl with pink hair lay there, the same shade as Trey's, a green Crest glowing on her hand. Trey gasped. He couldn't believe it.

"A-A Crest? How is that possible?!" Trey hollered. Some of the birds flew off in shock. The pink-haired boy gulped and lifted the girl onto his back. She moaned and stirred, but didn't wake up. Trey guessed that it was the Crest keeping her alive.

"How...I will probably never know. I'm gonna get you to safety, ma'am. You'll be safe at my house." Trey began walking quietly and quickly towards the house. He opened the door and darted up the stairs, gently laying the girl in his bed. She stirred, but once again refused to wake up. Trey covered her with his blankets and smiled at her. Her skin was his same color, and her hair was his same shade of pink. It was curled slightly, like his. Trey blinked and stared in shock. They were so similar. Even her Crest was the same as his.

It was terrifying.

"I wonder who this girl is." Trey put a hand on her shoulder. The girl stirred again, but this time, her eyes fluttered open. They were the same shade of green Trey's were. She glanced up at Trey, and the two locked their gazes on one another. Trey offered a gentle smile and helped the girl to sit up. She smiled back, but said not a word. The pink-haired boy sat down next to the pink-haired girl. They were silent for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"Where am I? What happened to me? And...who are you?" The girl stared into Trey's eyes. He smiled. "My name is Trey Arclight. You are currently inside my house. It was the closest place for safety from that forest." The girl jolted up upon hearing Trey's name. She stared him right in the eye, as if trying to remember something. She gasped moments afterwords, a small grin playing on her face.

"Trey... I've heard that name before... at the World Duel Carnival. You were great." She smiled at Trey, who had some blush on his cheeks. "I watched all of your Duels. You're really good."

"Thank you... So, your turn to tell me. Who are you?" Trey asked, curiosity in his voice. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was hushed by an unexpected interruption right before she could.

"Funny you should ask that, Trey." Trey and the girl whirled around to see Vetrix there, Quattro and Quinton right behind him. The brothers had stunned looks on their faces as they stared at the girl and their little brother. Trey raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Father? What are you talking about?"

"Trey, that girl right there. She is similar to you in every way."

"I'm aware."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Would I ask if I knew?"

"I suppose not. Would you like me to tell you?"

Trey was silent, as was everyone else. They were waiting eagerly for his answer. Finally, the pink-haired boy nodded his head. "I would like to know very much." Vetrix smiled a bit. He didn't answer for a while, knowing how stunned Trey and his brothers would be. Trey looked at the blond with concern. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Vetrix chuckled, shutting his eye momentarily before speaking.

"Trey, that's your sister."


	2. Chapter 2: Slight Family Meeting

Trey's eyes went wide. His mouth hung open a bit, and he stared at Vetrix. No words needed to be said to know he wanted answers. You could see it by the look in his eyes. Quattro and Quinton were doing the same. They'd gone towards Trey and the girl to make sure they were okay, and had turned their attention away to stare at the blond that had given them the answer.

"S-Sister? I have a sister?" Trey shook his head lightly. Even though Vetrix had whispered his answer in a hardly audible tone, Trey, Quattro and Quinton had managed to make sense of it. They were confused greatly. Vetrix nodded and took off his mask, revealing the half smile he'd been hiding.

"Yes Trey. You have a sister." Vetrix made direct eye contact with his youngest son. "Her name is Amelia Arclight."

"How come I never knew about her?" Trey glanced back at Amelia. She showed no surprise on her face in any way.

"You two were separated at birth. We couldn't take care of four kids, so Amelia was adopted. We were going to arrange times that you two could see each other... but that was before we moved to Heartland City. When we moved, it was too far. You would want to see each other constantly. We couldn't do it."

"So you kept Amelia secret from me my whole life? And me secret from Amelia? Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"Because you would want answers, just like now. I'd have no choice but to tell you, and once you knew, you would want to see her. It would end up the way it would've with times you could've seen each other." Vetrix stayed silent as Trey turned to Amelia. She made direct eye contact with her brother.

"Trey, to be honest, I've known about you my whole life." Amelia didn't take her eyes off Trey. He went wide-eyed again and continued to stare.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"Prove it." Quattro put in, glaring at Amelia. She smiled nervously, obviously not expecting this.

"Prove it how?"

"Say something that only we or the adoptive parents could know. That will prove it thoroughly." Amelia stared at Quattro's stone-cold violet eyes. Her emerald green ones blinked innocently.

"Trey's real name is Michael. My step parents told me when I was four years old. I was surprised." Amelia stared at Quinton now. He and Quattro were stunned. "I always wanted to know about my brother. We're twins. Of course I was curious."

"Proof enough. I'm outta here." Quattro left through a portal he opened with his Crest, Quinton following right behind. He wanted to know more, but felt his brother needed time to sort this out. Him being there may interfere with that. Trey cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Turning to Amelia, he asked, "Wait, that reminds me. How'd you obtain a Crest? You weren't around when our father gave them to us."

"We're twins. I don't know how, but when you got your Crest, I got mine. It was strange, but I enjoy having it." Amelia smiled at her twin. Trey smiled back. As happy as he was, he was still surprised at the sudden news of it all. "It led me here, Trey. But it drained me...that's about when you found me in the forest." Amelia stood with Trey. She was his exact same height. Vetrix smiled.

"You two can have some time to catch up. I suppose we can leave for now." The blond began to walk away. Amelia gasped and grabbed Vetrix by the wrist. He whirled around, alarmed. Amelia smiled at her father (Who she still had a hard time believing truly was.) and giggled. "You guys don't have to leave. I wanna get to know you all, anyway. I can't do that if you leave, now can I?" she asked. Vetrix smiled.

"Guess not. I suppose I will meet you two downstairs soon, then." Amelia let go and watched Vetrix walk away. She smiled at her brother. "He's nice. Whatever happened to him? My step mom was able to show me some pictures of him when I was little. He looks so different, Trey."

"A whole lot has happened that you aren't aware of. I'll tell you everything soon, I promise Amelia." Trey smiled. Amelia nodded and smiled back. So far she loved her brothers and father, even though she had only met them all five minutes ago.

"C'mon, let's go join them." Trey began walking down the stairs, Amelia right behind. A lot was going through her head, but one thing in particular wasn't crossing her mind.

The fact she had doomed her twin brother's life just by being there.

Ten minutes later...

"Trey! Wait up, brother!" Amelia called. Trey had gotten a few paces ahead of Amelia, and since she had never set foot in the Arclight house, she got lost. When the pink-haired girl saw her brother, she instantly began chasing him. Trey had stopped in his tracks and stared back at his sister. He smiled brightly when she caught up.

"Sorry. I thought you were behind me." Trey smiled gently and began walking again, Amelia right behind him. She stared around the manor, taking in every piece of furniture and every antique that was perched around the house. Amelia smiled. She was finally home to her actual family. Trey glanced back and chuckled. He was glad his sister was happy.

They went around a few more corners that were littered with antique items. Trey finally stopped and sat on one of the sofas. Amelia timidly did the same. She was stiff and trembling. Trey watched her intently. Something was wrong with his sister. He could sense it. The pink-haired boy put his arm around her. Amelia looked up curiously. She then returned her attention to the floor.

The two were silent.

"Brother..." Amelia began. Trey glanced at his sister in concern. "I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. Ever. But my Crest led me here." The girl had a few tears going down her cheeks. She closed her eyes. Trey stared. Exactly five seconds after that, Amelia flung her arms around her brother in a hug. Trey gasped in shock but held her. He knew how she felt. He knew what it felt like to be alone. The pink-haired boy shut his eyes and held Amelia in a gentle embrace. Neither dared to let go.

Vetrix, Quattro and Quinton walked in shortly after. They smiled upon seeing the twins together, and did not make a sound as they sat on the other chairs. Amelia looked up and smiled. She still had some tears flowing down her cheeks. Trey wiped them away gently and allowed his sister to let go of him. She was no longer stiff or trembling, but it was obvious something was still troubling her. "I never thought I'd get to see my actual family, either." she whispered.

"Well, only one of us knew you even existed. How do you think we feel?" Quattro asked, a smirk on his face. Amelia blushed and shrugged. The blond and maroon-haired Arclight smirked again and shut his eyes. Quinton smiled at his little sister before picking up his book and beginning to read. The entire time, Amelia was making mental notes on her family.

"I'm gonna turn on the TV." Vetrix began searching for the remote in between the couch cushions. Amelia watched closely. Everyone else began to do the same thing when the blond became wedged between them in search. Trey looked back at Amelia. She locked her eyes onto his and whispered, "Does this happen often?"

"Not really. He usually falls under the couch, though." Trey whispered back. He and Amelia returned their attention to Vetrix. It didn't appear he'd find the remote soon.

"I see. How strange." The group was silent for about ten more minutes before a small crash sound was heard. Amelia went wide-eyed as her father tumbled under the couch from the cushions. She turned back to Trey. "I suppose you weren't kidding, then." He shook his head lightly. "No, I wasn't." The whole group of Arclights was watching intently. Vetrix crawled out seconds later, clutching the remote in his hand.

"Found it! TV time!" Amelia watched as her father leapt over the couch arm and onto the couch, flicking on the TV in the process. She smiled and lay her head on Trey's shoulder gently, causing him to blush momentarily. The pink-haired girl giggled. Her family was something else. Amelia looked up at Trey, concern in her eyes.

"Are we going to be able to get me caught up on everything that's happened?" she asked. Trey nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we should tell you."

So Trey started to explain everything that had ever happened to them while Amelia was absent. Quattro occasionally jumped in, but other than that, Trey did all the talking for his little sister. She couldn't believe half the stuff she was hearing. The pink-haired girl went wide-eyed and tense again when Trey included talk of the Barians mixed in with it.

"Barians..." Amelia whispered to herself. Trey nodded. He continued to explain some stuff, but his little sister was hardly listening. She was locked in her thoughts at the moment.

_Barians. So that's one reason father looks the way he does. And Faker was another reason. He dragged Vetrix into this screwy mess. _Amelia looked at her brothers and father a few times to make sure they thought she was listening. They bought it pretty easily.

_I didn't want to have to deal with Barians yet. But what I've done... it may have doomed my family, my twin brother the most of them all. I hope when they invade, they're ready for it all._


	3. Chapter 3: Amelia Disappears

Amelia wandered around in the portal. It was blood red and swirling, creeping her out big-time. The pinkette stared. It wasn't a normal portal. It was a _Barian _portal. Nothing was normal with the Barians.

"How'd I get here?" Amelia spoke to herself and continued to walk. She wanted to stop so desperately, but something was urging her to keep going. Like a disturbance in her family or something. As the pink-haired girl came closer, actual things began to come into view. Tables, lamps, a couch, a TV remote...

Wait a second.

This was all stuff from the Arclight house! Amelia went wide-eyed. These items were harmless. As more came into view, she could see they weren't so harmless. Knives, scissors, a sword... sharp and dangerous items. The pink-haired girl stared as each thing came whooshing past her. The sword about slit her throat when she ducked. Amelia turned and stared in horror. She couldn't see anything behind her, and just kept on walking.

It was like a never-ending path for Amelia to follow. Items went past her each time, and they came dangerously close to her. Each swung an attack at the pinkette, but missed on purpose. It was definitely designed to freak her out, and it was working. Amelia stared right ahead of her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the next thing.

Trey. Her brother, standing in the middle of no where? That was unlikely. Amelia approached him. Shakily, she held her hand up and attempted to touch him. Trey whirled around, and what she saw frightened her. Trey's eyes were soulless and searchy, and he didn't seem to recognize his sister. Amelia staggered backwards, frightened greatly. This wasn't like Trey.

This wasn't like her brother.

"T-Trey?" Amelia tried saying her brother's name. He glared in thought and stared at Amelia, as if trying to remember her. His empty eyes were the things that freaked Amelia out the most. Vetrix had told her his eyes were always filled with curiosity, and she'd seen that for herself when she'd first met him. Seeing Trey's eyes as empty and soulless as they were... it was unnerving.

"Brother?" The pink-haired girl began to walk very slowly and cautiously towards Trey. He didn't move from his spot, nor did he take his gaze from his sister. Amelia reached out in curiosity and touched Trey's shoulder gently. He flinched and jumped back, staring as if shocked someone dared to touch him. Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Trey? What...what's wrong with you?"

Trey's soulless eyes stayed fixed on Amelia. The two were silent. Amelia nearly screamed when her brother spoke.

"Trey? Trey is no longer here, Amelia Arclight." Trey's voice was threatening and deep. Amelia, stunned and terrified, staggered back once more. She never hit a wall, rather kept going. She could do that forever, continuously backing away in a petrified tone from her brother. Only, it wasn't her brother anymore. Amelia wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't her brother, that was for sure.

The thing in front of her was not Trey.

The pink-haired boy continued to walk after Amelia. She stopped suddenly. The girl tried to struggle, but couldn't even lift her leg. Something was pinning her down. Amelia watched in horror as her bro~ no, the imposter, came closer. He came so close to Amelia that she could feel his breath on her face.

"You better hope you're prepared. We're coming for you Amelia..." Trey growled it. Amelia stared into the soulless eyes in front of her. She was terrified. The imposter smirked with a partly open mouth. Amelia shut her eyes and tried to back away. She couldn't. The girl was trapped...

Amelia jolted up with a scream. Trey did the same and stared at his sister in concern. She looked back at him, confusion and fear in her eyes.

"What was that for, Amelia?" Trey asked, holding his sister close. She looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"You screamed. Have a bad dream or something?"

Amelia wasn't sure. The whole fiasco had been a dream? It didn't feel like it. She simply nodded and looked back at her brother. He smiled and stroked her bangs.

"It's okay. Just try not to do that again, okay?" Trey smiled gently. Amelia nodded. This was her brother. It had been a dream. A really, _really_ realistic one. Amelia shivered at the thought of it. It had meant something. A Barian portal... not good, not good at all. The pink-haired girl clutched her brother and shut her eyes, tumbling back to sleep in an instant. She was with her real brother now. Trey wouldn't hurt her.

Trey wouldn't do anything but protect and love her.

Sometime in the morning...

Quinton walked towards the living room with curiosity. His youngest brother and his sister had fallen asleep sometime last night, and he didn't bother to wake them. Neither did Quattro or Vetrix. When he walked in, there lay the siblings, sleeping soundly. Quinton smiled at them. It was adorable. If only he and the others had been aware of the incident that occurred last night.

Trey stirred a bit. His emerald green eyes flew open, and he sat up a bit. Amelia opened her eyes rather slowly, then sat up all the way. She'd fallen asleep with her head on her twin's stomach. Trey hadn't minded. Despite the fact he had to pee badly, he allowed his sister to sleep anyway. Now, he'd gotten up and raced to the bathroom. Amelia sat up all the way, staring at Quinton intently. He frowned and cocked his head to the left in curiosity.

"Amelia? What's that look on your face for?" Quinton sat by his sister. She glanced up at him, her eyes glinting. The pink-haired girl wrapped her arms around her oldest brother, not daring to let go.

"Quinton, I had the most terrifying dream ever last night."

"What was it about?"

"Barians... and Trey was there, too. I was wandering through a portal...and I saw Trey. But it wasn't Trey... I believe a Barian had him under control..."

"I see..."

"He was going to attack me... but then..."

"Then?"

"I woke up with a scream." Amelia clutched Quinton a little tighter. He put his arms around Amelia, trying to get her to calm down. She was stiff and trembling again, but was thankful that the dream she'd had after that was no where near as terrifying. It was just her and her twin sitting in the meadow outside the house, flower pedals flowing in the breeze.

"What the hell?" Quinton and Amelia screamed in shock and turned around. Quattro stood there, his violet eyes staring into their blue and green ones. The middle brother snickered. "What _are_ you two doing? Something dumb?"

"Quattro..." Amelia got up from where she sat, letting go of Quinton and staring at Quattro. He raised an eyebrow as his sister got closer, but he didn't move. Quinton and now Trey were watching intently as she flung her arms around Quattro. He flinched and blushed slightly.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Quattro asked in a hushed whisper, staring at his sister in curiosity. The pink-haired girl stared up at her older brother, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Amelia whispered. "But I don't feel you guys are safe now...that dream meant something last night. It was too real to ignore..." She began walking away, everyone watching intently. Vetrix stared as she ran out the door. He turned to the others, confused as ever. "What was that about?"

No one knew.

Meanwhile...

Amelia stood in the meadow. It was too quiet. No wind breezed by, no bugs flew around. Even the birds weren't chirping. It was too quiet to be normal.

Way too quiet.

"What is going on?" Amelia asked herself, staring at the vast meadow in front of her. "Barians...and Trey...? That can't be good. What was it he said to me? You better hope you're prepared. We're coming for you...what could that mean?" The pink-haired girl looked down at her hand. Her Crest was glowing slightly. Amelia knew what she needed to do.

She had to leave to protect her family.

Without a word, Amelia began walking straight into the meadow, never once looking back. Tears flew down her cheeks as she walked. This was for her family's own good. They'd be better off without her.

They'd be able to survive without Amelia there.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Barians

Trey was becoming very worried. Amelia had been gone for eight hours now, and the sun was barely starting to set. When she'd run off in the morning, he'd thought maybe she had just gone to see something or do something. Well obviously that wasn't the case, or Amelia would be back by now.

But she wasn't.

"This is ridiculous." Quattro growled, staring at nothing in particular. "Where the hell could Amelia have gone? It's not like she knows her way around the house and yard or anything." The middle Arclight hissed in frustration and began searching again. Quinton was doing the same, as were Trey and Vetrix. In a period of minutes they had covered every square inch of the house, and so far, no sign of Amelia.

What they didn't know was that she hadn't ventured very far. Amelia stood in a clearing in the forest, about ten miles from the Arclight house, picking flower pedals off a wild rose she'd found. Every pedal that fell to the ground was accompanied by a tear.

_I didn't want to leave..._ Amelia thought, staying as silent as she possibly could. _But I had no choice. My family was in danger with me around. If I had stayed..._ Another pedal floated to the ground, and another tear splashed in the grass. _Then they would probably be dead... that or the Barians would've gotten them, one of the two, and I wouldn't wanna see either of those things happen. I can't even bare the thought of it..._ Amelia watched as the final pedal flew in the breeze, which had occurred so suddenly she barely had time to notice it. It was only when the pedals began to take flight had she actually payed attention to her surroundings.

_My family comes first. Not what I want. I know I want to be at home, where I belong, and I thought I'd finally found the place to call home, with my real family. But like everything else, the Barians had to come and ruin this too..._

Amelia began to walk off again. The forest clearing was just a brief resting spot. Traveling for eight hours on foot was pretty exhausting. The pink-haired girl began to leave. Not knowing where she was or where she was going, she just left without thinking. Amelia sobbed softly as images of her family flew into her mind.

_Of all things, why did they have to ruin this?_ Her hair, tied in a braid, was gently whirling around in the breeze. Amelia's eyes were glassy from tears, and her body ached from running away. She couldn't even feel it when her Crest activated. When she did look down, however, she felt the need to go back home. She shook it off and continued walking. _No, they can't have me around. I'll end up getting them killed. Now what would that leave me with? Nothing, absolutely nothing._ Amelia glanced back one time to make sure she wasn't being followed, then continued on her way.

_I'm _not _going back there. I don't care how much of a tough time they're having trying to find me. I'm not going back there. Ever._ Amelia's Crest began to glow again. She glanced down at it. The green object was glowing brighter than ever.

"Huh?" The pink-haired girl stared, and soon was transported else ware than the forest. Confused, Amelia looked around. This was the portal from her dream, only it was blue. _It must belong to Astral World._ She guessed. Amelia wandered through, not knowing where it would take her.

Well, wherever it was, she hoped it was far from her family.

Meanwhile...

They'd given up. Having looked in every place, obvious and not obvious, and not finding a sign of Amelia, the Arclights gave up. She'd vanished like the wind! No one could understand. As all four sat on their own couches or chairs, Trey had tears streaming down his face. He stared at where Amelia once sat by him. He had only known her for a day, and yet he felt as though a piece of him had disappeared along with Amelia. Trey knew that was pretty typical in twins, though.

"Where...could she have gone?" Trey whispered to himself and sniffled. Quattro, Quinton and Vetrix watched with curiosity and sadness as the youngest began to cry. They stayed still. Trey soon pulled himself together and go up, walking outside in the progress. Quattro went to join him, but Vetrix held him back.

"He needs time to sort this out alone." Vetrix whispered. Quattro hesitated, then nodded.

"You're right."

Meanwhile...

Trey sat in the grass of the meadow, the wind blowing his bangs in his face. A whole hour had passed since the pink-haired boy had gone to clear his mind. He stared straight ahead at the forest. He had figured out his sister had fled there, but only god himself could tell if she was still there. Amelia most likely was out or very close to it of the forest the way she'd been traveling.

"Why did you leave, Amelia?" Trey whispered to himself. He knew he was alone out here, so he didn't care if things like the birds or the bugs heard him. They weren't aware of what was going on; in fact, he wasn't sure they could comprehend English, so it _really_ didn't matter out here. The only thing that mattered to Trey as of now was finding his twin sister and figuring out why the heck she left.

_What happened that we didn't catch, Amelia? Was it that dream? Did it freak you out that badly? I know that now and again we need fresh air after having a nightmare...but this is a little bit extreme._ Trey sighed and began plucking pieces of grass, twirling them in between his fingers. He sighed and stared at the forest again. Finally, he stood up, and proceeded home. It would take another hour to get there, so he decided to leave before the sun began to set more.

_Bet my family is becoming worried of me, as well. Probably shouldn't have gone this far. Oh well, what's done is done I suppose..._ Trey was so upset he hadn't realized that he'd been gone this long. But he was sure the other Arclights would forgive him. After all, everyone in the house was pretty upset. Amelia was fun to have around. Even though she'd only been there one day, the whole Arclight family had made a special bond of some way with her. That bond was broken for unknown reasons now.

The wind picked up speed. Trey shivered and stared ahead. Forty-five minutes had passed now. He could see the house, and began running there. He froze when a red beam appeared in front of him.

_What? _The beam grew larger, revealing itself to be a portal. A swirling, blood-red portal. A Barian Portal!

"No..." Trey ran around it, then went straight to the house, running in and attempting to escape. Vetrix, Quattro and Quinton gasped when they saw the Barian outside that had a hold of Trey.

Somewhere in the Astral Portal...

Amelia checked her watch again. An hour had passed with her wandering through the portal, and so far nothing was changing. Maybe she should go back? No. How could she? Her Crest had lead her there. Which way was back?

"Where is this thing gonna take me?" Amelia looked around again before she walked right into something. She staggered back, alarmed, and fell to the ground in the spinning turquoise portal. The pink-haired girl stared at what she'd bumped into. A door.

"Huh?" She grabbed the knob nervously, then shrieked in shock when she found herself outside her house. So her assumption had been correct. Amelia needed to go back.

That's when the thought hit her. That dream hadn't meant she needed to leave to keep her family safe. She'd looked at it all wrong! That dream meant Amelia had to stay to keep her family safe! She mentally slapped herself in the face and began running towards the house. As she got closer, Amelia could hear the frightening cries for help from Trey.

_No! Dammit, Trey's in trouble! Why didn't I stay?!_ Amelia ran in the back door and grabbed the shot gun from one of the rooms, then rushed back outside after loading it.

"Trey! I'm coming!" Amelia called. The shot gun fell to the ground. Amelia stayed frozen in her spot as she stared at the scene in front of her.

She couldn't believe what she saw floating in her family's frontyard.


	5. Chapter 5: Amelia's Past Revealed

Her green eyes were filled with terror as she stared into the sky. Transfixed in her spot, Amelia stood, not daring to move, for fear that she'd cause something to happen.

Floating in the yard was one of the Barians, holding Trey by the waist. The youngest brother was unconscious and trembling, blood emitting from a slash on his arm. Amelia guessed it was from the Barian's clawed hands. Quattro and Quinton stood barely apart from one another, while Vetrix was right next to the Barian. Amelia was furious. She scowled.

"Let go of my twin brother, Vector!" Amelia yelled. The other Arclights gasped in shock. Quattro looked at his sister suspiciously.

"Amelia? How the hell do you know Vector?" Quattro growled at Amelia. She looked down in shame. Everyone was watching intently. Vector growled in amusement."Yes Amelia, my servant." he hissed. "Do tell them how this all came to be. I'm sure they'd love to hear what happened to you."

The pink-haired girl shuddered and continued to stare at the ground. She was petrified to tell her family of what she'd done in her past.

"I'll tell you..." Amelia began. "When I was about eight years old, I met the Barians. At first I was very afraid of them...but when I heard they would help me find Trey, I couldn't help but except the offer."

Seven years ago...

_ "Rei... you look different. It's scaring me." Amelia, eight years old, trembled in front of her friend. He shrugged._

_ "Amelia Arclight, you know now that I am not human." Rei's voice was deep. It struck fear into Amelia's heart._

_ "Not human...? Rei, this isn't funny! What are you talking about? You look different and your voice is deep. Is this some kind of crazy joke? Because I'm not laughing!"_

_ "This is no joke, Amelia. I am not human, like you. I am what you call a Barian."_

_ "What is a Barian?"_

_ "I am." _

_ "Rei... what happened to you? Who are you? _What_ are you?"_

_ "My name is Vector. I am an under-cover Barian Officer."_

_ "I'm afraid..."_

_ "You should be."_

_ "Mmm..."_

_ "But I do not wish to hurt you. I wish to help you."_

_ "Help me what?"_

_ "Find your twin brother."_

Regular time...

"So you excepted help from a Barian?" Quattro asked, a mixture of curiosity and anger in his voice. Amelia nodded.

"Yes. But I didn't know Barians were dangerous." Amelia looked up gently, tears in her eyes. "I wanted help, so I left with Vector and the other Barians. With the knowledge they'd help me find Trey, I couldn't resist. I wanted any help I could get.

"So I continued to stay with them for years. When I was twelve, however, I found out the shocking truth. They didn't want to help me find Trey, they wanted to pry information from me about him, then track him down and kill him."

"How do you know?" Quinton asked.

"I overheard Vector and Alit talking one day. All I wanted to do was get something to drink, but I got something totally different."

_**Flashback**_

___Amelia wandered through the portal leading to the kitchen. She was thirsty, and I was late at night, so she was trying to be quiet about it. As Amelia finally got to the fridge, she could hear two of the Barians talking. Vector and Alit._

_ "We have all the information we need." Vector spoke first._

_ "Yes. All except for where Michael is." Alit had a hint of disapproval in his voice._

_ "That's alright. We can find him ourselves. And when we do, we'll kill him."_

_ Amelia staggered backwards in alarm, a hand over her mouth. They wanted to kill her brother? She couldn't believe it._

_ "Yes. There can't be two identical Crests. That power would be too much for Barians to handle. We'd be defeated easily."_

_ "Exactly Alit. That's why Amelia is to help us. I must say I feel a little guilty using her like this..." Alit stared in shock. Amelia was amazed neither Barian had noticed she was there. _

_ "Have you lost your mind? You've gone soft! Why do you care about how a human child feels about this?" Alit glared and stared. Vector looked down with guilt at the floor._

_ "She's a very nice girl...I don't think it's right to do this, but it's orders... so I have no choice."_

_ "Get over it. Vector, you've gone soft, it's obvious. Now go and rest. We need our strength to start out hunt." As Alit walked away, Vector seemed very upset. Amelia never thought she'd seen a Barian be that upset._

_ "Alit, wait! What do we do with Amelia?" Vector called, staring at Alit. He turned around, then shrugged._

_ "Tell her we couldn't find him, and that we did all we could." Alit disappeared. Vector did the same through a portal, still upset. Amelia, scared stiff, couldn't move. When she did, she ran back to her room, hiding under the blankets and trembling._

_ She hoped they'd never find her brother._

_**End Flashback**_

"I can't believe how stupid I was..." Amelia trailed off, tears flowing down her cheeks. Vector snickered. "That's about right. I can't believe you spied on us and we didn't notice. But whatever. You can't do anything about it now." The Barian snickered again as his clawed hands scratched Trey again. A little bit of blood dropped to the ground, causing Amelia to go crazy with rage.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" Amelia screamed it, growling at Vector. He rolled his eyes.

"Please. You think that innocent act will take me down anymore? Yeah right. I got over you years ago." The Arclights watched as Vector took Trey over. Amelia shrieked in horror and raced up there. Vector, now in Trey's body, smirked evilly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Vector flew into the air. Before Amelia could react, he'd already disappeared. The pink-haired girl fell to her knees and sobbed. She clenched her hand into a fist, her Crest glowing brightly. The other Arclights witched intently. Amelia growled out her threat in agony and anger.

"I am gonna kill that Vector... even if I kill myself in the progress." Amelia picked up the shot gun she'd dropped, then began to walk after Vector.

And with that, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the Twins, Part 1

Amelia's chest was on fire. She was out of breath and exhausted, yet had somehow managed to track Vector down and keep up with him. She was amazed considering the fact she still had the shotgun in her hands.

Up in the air, Vector glanced back. Something washed over him. A wave of guilt, he realized. But why was he feeling guilty about this? It wasn't like him. Then he realized something. His Rei senses were taking over. Rei would feel guilty about this, and the two senses were colliding with one another. Vector slowed down a bit, but he dared not stop.

The pink-haired girl beneath the Barian soon joined him in the air. Her Crest was glowing, allowing Amelia to fly right behind him. "Okay you freak. Let my brother go, and I won't have to shoot this." Amelia let out her threat in a growl. Vector turned with a smirk and stopped suddenly, causing his pursuer to do the same.

"You do realize that if you shoot, you'll only injure Trey?"

"How would I do that?"

"Damage would be done to him and his body. I could leave at any time, causing him to suffer before death. Think about it." And with that he was flying away again. For a few seconds, Amelia simply floated there, but after snapping herself out of her trance, she began the chase again. The pinkette snarled and picked up speed.

_Man, how am I gonna catch him? If I shoot or attack, I'll only injure Trey... this is bad, really really bad._ Amelia thought to herself as she flew over a tree limb. Vector took a sharp right and disappeared into a clearing before stopping. As soon as Amelia found him he took a shot at her.

"Damn, I missed." Vector growled and took another shot at her. Amelia dodged it and began to load the shotgun. She stopped suddenly upon remembering Vector's warning. The pinkette dropped to the ground and put the shotgun on it. Vector smirked. He knew he had her beaten. As he took aim at her, something stopped him. Another wave of guilt that pinned him down.

_How come my senses keep battling each other? It's cutting into my sweet destruction of the Arclight twins. _Vector tried to shake it off, but no matter what he did, he couldn't do it. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Well this isn't like you. How come you aren't shooting at me?"

"I don't know!"

"Get out of my twin brother's body. Last warning."

"Never."

"Fine. Have it your way." Amelia, deciding her brother could take a few scrapes, lunged at Vector and began wrestling with him. Quattro, Quinton and Vetrix, who had all followed on foot, gasped when they saw the duo in the air fist-fighting.

Amelia threw a punch. Vector grabbed her wrist, swung her around a few times, then threw her down to the ground with a great force. The pink-haired girl stood up, dizzy and disoriented, but continued to fight anyway. She instantly flew back up, striking a successful dropkick and knocking her Barian-invaded twin to the area she'd just submerged from. Vector fired a beam directly at Amelia.

"Oh my god..." Quinton whispered it, not taking his eyes off his little sister.

"She'll never be able to dodge this!" Vetrix put in, shaking in fear.

"Yeah, she's too dizzy! Amelia will certainly take a blow." Quattro said, transfixed in his spot.

The Arclights had been correct. Vector's beam successfully struck Amelia in the chest, causing her to gasp for air and choke up blood as she fell from the sky. Quattro gasped and ran to catch his sister, but he was too late. The pinkette landed with a crash just outside the clearing. Vector flew over, ready to shoot again, but like recent events, he stopped and stared. Something was telling him this was going to end badly for him, and that he should just stop right now.

_Nonsense. What I'm doing is perfectly fine._ But it wasn't. Vector's Rei side had just about taken him over, and he realized that killing Amelia wasn't going to get him anywhere. This was the sweet little eight-year-old girl that wanted her brother back, and he was going to harm her.

Of course he was. Vector got a hold of himself and fired another beam at Amelia. What happened next frightened him greatly.

"I don't think so..." Amelia deflected it with her Crest, causing the beam to shatter and stop all together. Vector was stunned. Even though she had a Crest, he never knew a human could have such power as to deflect a Barian attack like that. It was unnerving for him.

"H-How did you do that?!" Vector stammered, staggering backwards a bit. Amelia, clutching her right arm, got up and joined him in the sky. The other Arclights were watching intently.

"No one... messes with my twin brother... and gets away with it..." Amelia panted out her answer. "No one messes with my Trey-chan." She growled and swung a punch with her good arm, causing Vector to fall down to the ground. He sat up, pain going throughout his whole body, and he couldn't be sure whether it was because he was still in Trey's body or if Amelia's attack had actually hit him instead. Whatever it was, it hurt, that was certain.

"Go Amelia!" Vetrix cheered from the sidelines, as did Quattro and Quinton. They were glad to see the girl back on her feet, and she was glad they were cheering her on. As the two exchanged blows to one another, they did some pretty serious damage. Amelia had tumbled out of the sky a few more times, and once lost a tooth, while she'd given Trey's body a broken arm. It had been totally on accident. When Amelia had hit another drop-kick, she sent Trey and Vector flying into a tree. The impact had been so hard that it snapped the bone on Trey's right arm. Vector had let out a shocked yelp, and just for a moment in his groaning, Amelia could've sworn she heard Trey's voice mixed in with it. This gave her hope that something could be done.

Now Vector was smirking. _That's right, break your brother's body. That'll get you somewhere._ While the Barian had been thinking, Amelia had stayed frozen in her spot, a smirk of confidence on her face.

"Let's finish this." Amelia growled. Vector smirked.

"Finish it? How can we finish what's only just begun?" And with that, the true fight began. The battle of the twins.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of the Twins, Part 2

Explosive was the only word Vetrix could think to describe the battle these two were having. Punches were thrown, Barian Energy Shots were fired, and Crest Powers were used. When the two attack types came in contact with one another, they exploded in an array of colors.

Well it made sense to call it explosive, then.

The Arclights watched in fear as Amelia thrust her fist towards Vector. He grabbed her, but before he could fling her away, she'd already flipped it around. Amelia swerved and threw her opponent towards the ground. A cry of pain emitted from Trey, causing Amelia to look away in shame. It was becoming more and more frequent that she would hear her brother cry out in pain when she hurt his body. The pink-haired girl squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, but instantly got back into the game. Vector smirked when she finally caught up to him.

"Getting tired, Amelia?" Vector teased in his Rei voice, hoping to make Amelia angrier. It worked. A few tears went down her face as she snarled.

"Shut up. You only cared about me until you found out that I have my own Crest. When that day came, you never wanted anything to do with me ever again." Amelia wiped her eyes and got ready to throw a punch, but before she could, Vector was on top of her. The duo went soaring to the ground, then crashed and began rolling on it. Vetrix, Quattro and Quinton watched intently as they exchanged blows.

Vector blasted Amelia sky-high with one shot. She screamed in pain as she flew up, and nearly slipped into unconsciousness as she tumbled back down to the surface, splashing into a pond.. The pinkette coughed up a bit of blood, then began to swim up quickly. Amelia gasped for air when she came to the surface. Her shotgun was laying in front of her. Amelia didn't have a choice but to use it. She scrambled up, and despite the fact she fell to her knees, fired the shotgun. Vector didn't even move. When Trey's piercing scream of pain went flying through the area, Amelia stayed right where she was. Her brother wasn't dead, yet...

_I don't know what else to do._ Amelia thought. _If I am to attack again, I'll most likely kill Trey. I can __**not**__ take that risk. It's too much. That means that Vector literally has me cornered..._ The pink-haired girl sniffled as Vector dropped down in front of her. He smirked upon seeing his opponent on the ground in this sniveling stage.

"You humans are so weak. Take a few hits, and then you're down. Throw a few punches that miss, and you give up. Pathetic." Vector spat in Amelia's direction. She had her eyes closed, tears streaming from them. On her hands and knees the pinkette stood, and she was frozen in her place. Vector snickered. "You weren't even a challenge, Amelia. I'm disappointed, considering the fact I know how strong you are."

"I don't want to kill my Trey-chan in the process of this fight."

"Aww, how cute. But you do realize that even if you don't, I will?"

"I refuse to let that happen."

"I doubt it won't." Vector lunged at Amelia, striking her into the air again. She screamed and landed in the dirt, tears streaking down her face. As she thought her end was near, an idea struck her.

"Vector you coward. Come out and fight me like a Barian should!" Amelia shouted. Vector glared and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you calling a coward?"

"I'm calling you a coward, stupid."

"How dare you?! Barians are of the most powerful forces in all the galaxy! We are not cowards!"

"Oh really? If you aren't a coward, then how come you are still hiding inside my brother's body?" Amelia could tell her plan was working. "Only a coward hides from his enemies."

Vector had had enough by now. He growled in a threatening tone. "Oh yeah? I'll show you!" He left Trey's body, causing the pink-haired boy to faint onto the grass. Vector fired at Amelia, who had rushed up to him in a quick matter. Dodging the attack, she jumped up and grabbed Vector by the wings, pinning him down to the ground.

"You are such a fool." Amelia fired her Crest at Vector. At close range, that did a lot of damage. Vector threw Amelia off him and began to fire more beams at her. Two hit, but Amelia hardly felt them as she stood. The others flew behind her and exploded upon contact with the ground. Pretty soon, they were in the air again, throwing punches and kicks at one another.

This time Amelia wasn't holding back. She struck a drop-kick on Vector, knocking him from the sky and into the pond she had been flung into. He came back up, eyes glowing with anger.

"You puny human. Why do you even bother trying now?" Despite Vector's efforts at being threatening, Amelia could sense fear in his voice. She raced up there and knocked him down again, then joined him in the dirt. "I bother to try because you hurt my family. You used me to find and nearly kill my brother. Now you're gonna pay." Amelia grabbed her beaten opponent and swung him around in circles, then flung him into the air, blasting him with the full-on power of her Crest. Vector cried out, but floated in the air, holding his left arm in pain.

"This...this isn't over Amelia Arclight. You will pay. I will bring the whole army of Barian soldiers to take you and your family down once and for all. That I guarantee." Vector opened a portal back to Barian world, then flew through it weakly. Amelia spat in his direction. She was disgusted with him.

Silence followed as Amelia turned to Trey. She couldn't tell whether he was dead or just unconscious, but was horrified by all the wounds on his body. Scratch marks from Vector, a broken arm, bullet holes...it was too much for Amelia. She raced up to Trey and dropped right next to him, Quattro, Quinton and Vetrix all about three feet away.

Slowly, she took her brother's hand and began to sob.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited at Last

Amelia didn't bother to try letting go of Trey's hand. Rather, she tightened her grip on it. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared at her twin brother. He was in horrible condition. Amelia gently put their fingers together and put one hand on Trey's chest. She chocked on her sobs as the rest of her family watched in silence.

"Trey...Trey I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you...but if I didn't, Vector may have never left... and you may have been killed." Amelia whispered to her twin brother. "But now it seems that may happen anyway..." The pink-haired girl continued to sob. She gasped when she felt a bit of pressure on her hand.

_Wha?_ Amelia glanced over at her hand, then at her brother. Trey opened his eyes slowly. The pink-haired boy flinched, then yelped in pain. Amelia gently lifted him and held him, kinda like she would a baby. Trey looked up in fear, not realizing it was Amelia holding him until she spoke.

"Shh. It's okay, Trey. The Barians are gone. I'm never going to let them harm you again." Amelia stroked her twin's bangs. Trey had tears flowing down his cheeks. Amelia gasped when she saw them. They weren't like regular tears. They were red. Tears of blood.

"A-Amelia...thank y-you for h-h-helping me-e." Trey stammered, blood still pouring from his eyes. Amelia nodded and wiped the blood away. Trey looked up at Amelia. He was panting heavily, and was in terrible pain. It was obvious he had a broken arm and had been shot, but those were his visible wounds besides the scratches. Trey felt like he was going to throw up, and he was hot. Amelia held him close, not caring if blood seeped through her shirt or not.

"Trey, you're going to be okay. I promise."

"H-How do you-u know?"

"Because I am going to take care of you. So are our brothers and father." Amelia stood, carrying her twin brother bridal-style. She walked towards the other Arclights. They stared in shock. "Let's get back to the house." she said. They nodded and began to follow her.

Amelia was taking the safest route possible back to the house. As it came into view, Trey weakly and shakily put his arm around Amelia's neck. She glanced down in curiosity. Trey looked up, his eyes weak and dull. Amelia smiled gently at him, but on the inside, she was scowling.

_Those damn Barians. If they do come back, who knows what they'll do?! Ah, I can't let them hurt Trey anymore. I can't let them hurt my Trey-chan._ Amelia opened the house door gently and walked up to Trey's room. She put him on his bed gently and turned to the rest of her family.

"Quinton, please go get some bandages. Quattro and Vetrix, please go find some rags and get them wet with cold water." Amelia instructed. They nodded and ran off. Vetrix managed to get out without hitting anything, but Quinton and Quattro ran right into each other before racing off. Amelia shook her head and placed her hand on Trey's. He looked up weakly and smiled the same way.

_Trey... everything will be okay. I promise that._ Amelia thought as her twin brother slipped back into unconsciousness. She sniffled but was happy he was at least still alive. Soon after, the other Arclights returned. Amelia was relying on pure instinct as she worked.

Later that day...

Amelia sat next to her twin brother's bed with a book in her hands, reading and watching Trey all at the same time. She glanced up at him, and smiled upon seeing him sleeping soundly. It was the first time he'd done so the whole day. This whole fiasco was over, for now.

"I hope you get better soon brother." Amelia whispered. She sighed and returned her attention to the book. Trey shifted in his sleep and turned, facing the left of his bed. Amelia looked up with another smile. She stood and stroked her twin's bangs before leaving and going down the stairs.

Upon hearing footsteps, Quattro looked over in the direction. Amelia walked over with her book and sat next to him. The middle brother smiled and put his arm around Amelia. She looked up and smiled.

"What's up Quattro?"

"Nothin'. Gosh, you're a bookworm, just like Quinton."

"I don't doubt it." Amelia returned her attention to her book, becoming very focused on it. Quattro rolled his eyes. He began to play with Amelia's hair, causing her to look up in curiosity. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just playing with your hair. It's really soft and silky, just like your twin brother's." Quattro began to run his hands through Amelia's hair. She blushed but smiled. She really was Trey's twin. Everything was in common with them.

Well, everything but their tempers. Amelia was more hot-tempered like Quattro, but otherwise was just like Trey. Both were slight bookworms, had pink hair and a green Crest that matched their eye color. Quinton and Vetrix soon joined them.

"I see we're all here." Vetrix said, leaping onto the other couch and falling in between the cushions again. Amelia sighed and put her book down, then walked over to the other couch. "Let me help." she said, grabbing and pulling Vetrix out from his spot.

"Uhh, thanks." Vetrix whispered. Amelia nodded and walked back to her spot. Quinton chuckled. These guys were crazy. He often wondered how he was related to them. But that didn't really matter. Quinton and everyone else in the Arclight family was satisfied that they were finally reunited, even though Trey was too weak to actually interact with the rest of the family. Amelia glanced up and stared at her oldest brother.

"What are you thinking about, Quinton?" Amelia asked. Quinton glanced at her. He smiled gently and chuckled.

"Nothing really. I'm just glad our family is finally together. Trey may still be in pain, but at least he's alive."

"Yeah he is. I'm happy too. I finally made it to the one place in this world I can actually call home."

"You know you did." Quattro cut in. Amelia turned and smiled. She really was home at last.


	9. Chapter 9:The Beginning of the End

Okay, final chapter! But this is just the beginning. Look for the sequel to this story when I'm done here. It'll be called "Barians Versus Arclights", and it'll be chock full of action! As of right now, this is a major cliff hanger to leave you all guessing.

Trey opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, as if not recognizing his surroundings. When he realized it was just his bedroom, he sighed in relief. Now everything was coming back to him...the Barians, Amelia, his wounds. Everything was clear now.

"Eh...what time is it...?" Trey groaned it out and turned to his clock. It was eight thirty. He'd been asleep way longer then he thought. The pink-haired boy attempted to stand up. Amelia just so happened to be walking in to check in on her twin brother, and he gasped when she saw him.

"Trey!" Amelia rushed up and grabbed Trey gently by the waist, holding him. "You need to be careful silly. You're not fully healed yet."

"I know...I just want to come downstairs to see the rest of the family..." Trey looked up at Amelia with pleading eyes. She couldn't resist her twin brother's charm. With a sigh, she grinned and said, "Oh alright. But don't be too crazy about it. You're still weaker than you think."

"Alright Amelia." Amelia helped Trey to stand, and together they walked down the stairs. Trey stumbled a few times, but that was to be expected. When the twins made it down, the rest of the Arclights looked up with smiles. Amelia watched as Trey went running towards them, not trying to stop him. She knew his happiness would keep him going. The pink-haired girl just smiled.

_My twin brother is always so perky. That's what I love about him. Perky little Trey-chan._ Amelia soon joined her family. They were kinda crowded around Trey, but he didn't seem to mind it. He loved it. Finally being with his family was what he had wanted when this all started. Amelia smiled and sat behind the couch everyone was crowded around. Trey noticed and stood, making his way to his sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...except for the fact the Barians are plotting their revenge on us."

"We can take 'em!" Trey jumped on Amelia in a hug. She smiled and ran a hand through Trey's silky pink hair and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I just hope that when the time comes, we're ready."

"I'm sure we will be. Just be alert. That's all it takes." Amelia watched as Trey put his head on her shoulder. She giggled and stroked Trey's bangs before sliding from behind the couch, her twin right behind. Quattro gave them a strange look when they appeared, but he said not a word. Instead, he looked down at the ground with a smirk.

"Those dumb Barians...don't they know we'll just take them down again?" Quattro glanced back up at Amelia with a laugh. She snickered and nodded. "Yeah we will. Vector will pay for hurting Trey. That is a promise."

"We shouldn't be worrying about that now." Quinton was the one who had spoken up. They all watched intently as he shook his head. "Everyone is okay. Until the day they decide to show up again, we just need to relax."

Vetrix nodded in agreement. Amelia shrugged. They were right. No attack was going on yet. Why not just chill? She was finally back with her actual family. Now was the time to enjoy that.

Meanwhile...

Vector stumbled through the portal, still clutching onto his right arm. Mizael rolled his eyes and left the room before one word was spoken. He didn't want to get involved this time. Alit and Gilag stayed still, as did Durbe. Vector simply rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So...that plan was a bust, wasn't it?" Alit spoke up. Vector snickered.

"Not entirely. I injured Trey and Amelia much more than I thought I would. Heck, Amelia took quite a beating. She lost a tooth in the process." As Vector spoke, Durbe perked up. He was wide-eyed as he asked his question.

"You mean Amelia is that injured?"

"Trey as well. I don't understand how either of them survived."

"Eh..." Durbe looked down with a sigh. Alit and Gilag gave him a strange look. He was suddenly acting very strange. Since when was he concerned with who Vector hurt?

_That is not something to be proud of._ Durbe thought. He shifted and changed to his human form, causing the other Barians to give him even stranger looks.

"Where are you going?" Gilag asked in his dull tone. Durbe looked back at him.

"Wherever I want." he retorted and fled through a portal. Alit couldn't believe it. "You know it's important when he A: Doesn't tell us, and he B: Doesn't bring his book with him."

"Strange." was all Vector said before standing up. "Well I guess he won't hear my plan. Let's get a whole army of Barians here. This includes Mizael, no exceptions. We'll go to Earth when they least expect it, only this time, we'll target Amelia."

Gilag, who had been sitting for the whole conversation, stood and pounded his fists together. "Sounds good to me."

"Same here." Alit stood as well. Vector snickered.

"Excellent. But we should wait a while. If we go now, we'll be too easy a target." Vector changed to his human form and threw his Rei voice in to boot.

"This will be fun. I actually wanna do something Vector suggests this time." Mizael stepped out of the shadows. He actually hadn't gone very far, so he could still hear the plan. "Count me in."

"The more we have on our side the better." Alit said, shrugging his shoulders. "It shall be the downfall of the fifth Crest once and for all."

Rei smirked. "That's correct. We'll take that Amelia down. And the rest of her family too!"

What the four Barians in Barian World didn't realize was that Durbe was still gone. He was running throughout Heartland City, attempting to find Amelia's house and warn them of the coming danger. He didn't want them to be hurt any more than they already were. And if Vector were to bring the rest of the Barians along with him...they most certainly wouldn't stand a chance.

_I can't let them hurt Amelia and her family! I just can't! I have to find her and warn her of all this! Before it's too late!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Note I forgot about!

Warning: NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE! This story is over. I just forgot to mention that theabridgedkuriboh was the one who basically _gave_ me the idea for this story. Give her half the credit for the thinking part and give me the other half for writing it.

Alright that's all! Don't forget to look out for the sequel to this story!

-CatNinja0122


End file.
